Kevedd- An Easter to Remember
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: It's Easter of 2015 an Edd is having his annual easter egg hunt!


HAPPY EASTER MY BABIES! I had a great day with my family:) If any of you had a bad easter then HAPPY EASTER I love you all:3 But here's that easter fic it's just a little chapter with a little bit of smut, if you haven't read my other story it's called Kevedd- Unlikely Romance by me Thisxisxmyxname I'm a beginner writer so don't judge it.**********

"Edd, I don't want to do this." Kevin huffed as he crossed his arms. Every year Edd is in charge the the elemetary school's annual easter egg hunt, all the little kids come down for an easter egg hunt on easter sunday and find eggs hidden around the playground by the high schoolers. All the years its been going on Kevin hasn't participated, but this year Edd had said he had a 'surprise' for him and drove them both to the playground.

"Kevin i understand you have a hatred towards this kind of thing, but it is a high school custom for me that I would like to continue, and seeing as though we are in a relationship I feel like it would be very kind of you to join me this year." He smiled up at Kevin as they sat in the car. The red head had refused to get out of the car when he realized where they were.

"Edd I just don't like these kinds of things."

"Please Kevin, If you don't like it then I promise you don't have to come next year." With a sigh of defeat Kevin unclipped his seat belt and opened his door, letting out a small 'yes' Edd followed suit. Walking to the back of the car Kevin helped him grab the two large tubs of hard boiled eggs, last night the whole cul-de-sac had pitched in to help the two paint the eggs. Carrying his bag towards the bench Kevin smiled at the sight of Edd half dragging half carrying his, jogging over he picked up the bag after recieving a smile of thanks from his boyfriend. The two sat on the bench as they waited for there friends to show. After everyone from their neighborhood had showed they all gathered and started hiding the eggs. They all agreed to meet two hourse before the hunt was supposed to initiate so they had enough time to hide all the eggs and create a small area where all the little kids could stand and wait.

"READY GO!" All the little kids ran past Nazz as she cut the ribbon holding them back. Edd smiled and clapped his hands together as he took in the sight of all the childrn running from one side of the playground to the other looking for colorful eggs for their baskets. His fellow neighbors were enjoying themselves as well. Ed being the loveable oaf he is was running around with a bunny footie pajamas on pretending to be the easter bunny, Eddy hadn't stopped pouting since he realized there was no fee to get in, Rolf was running around spewing something about his great nana and how if they weree gonna find eggs they might as well find the chickens too, Nazz had on bunny ears and was helping the little kids look for the eggs. Sarah and Jimmy were in middle school but convinced Edd to let them participate in the hunt one last time, Johnny was laying in the grass munching on some candy he had gotten earlier, plank was still with him but with bunny ears glued to the top of him. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Kevin. Ever since the little kids started showing up bouncing with energy he couldn't keep the smile off his face, leaning upwards Edd lightly kissed the corner of the ginger's mouth. Turning Kevin smiled down at him and kissed him back.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kevin?"

"Yeah I actually am. Thanks double dork, I might even come next year." Leaning back on the picnic table he continued to watch the children laugh and run around. _He'll definitely be back next year _thought Edd as he turned back to the sight he helped make.

In the end a small fourth grader by the name of Rachael had collected a total of thirty eggs declaring her the winner. Edd crounched down in front of her and took a picture of her holding her big basket full of eggs, looking at the picture on the camera he smiled. Her short brown hair and glasses made her look adorable not to mention the pale pink dress and sandals she was wearing, that picture was definitely going in the yearbook under _Annual Peach Creek Egg Hunt Winner_. Putting the camera in his pocket he walked back over to the picnic table and thanked his friends for helping, even if some were not so helpful (Eddy). Gathering the small amount of trash from the ground that many had left on purpose or on accident. Grabbing a soiled tissue he threw it in the trash all the while muttering _filthy filthy filthy_. When he was finally done he smiled to himself, this year had been a success as usual, even more so that he convinced his boyfriend to come. Looking towards the man himself he felt a slight flutter in his chest, even if he was a pain in his rear end he couldn't have asked for anyone better. Taking his camera out of his pocket he snapped a photo of Kevin congratulating the littler winner. This was definitely an easter to remember.


End file.
